Vendedora de caricias
by Tubasa-chan
Summary: Fue el despecho y la lujuria los que lo llevaron a ese lugar, aquel lugar donde sus heridas encontraban un balsamo de ojos verdes.


Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura al igual que la historia no me pertenecen son creación original de las genios de CLAMP, hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, solo es con la simple intención de entretener a los lectores, aclarando que no infrinjo ningún tipo de ley.

Tampoco la canción me pertenece, los derechos sobre ella son del grupo musical Panteón Rococó.

En fin espero que les guste…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**VENDEDORA DE CARICIAS**

Sinceramente no se que hacia en aquel lugar, odiaba especialmente ese tipo de lugares, pero el dolor y la rabia le habían calado tan profundo que cuando su amigo Eriol le había ofrecido llevarlo de fiesta no lo había ni dudado un minuto.

Justo ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de tomar tan estúpida decisión, el ambiente de aquel burdel no era de lo mejor, aquellas mujerzuelas que rondaban cerca de cada tipo gordo pero forrado de dinero era fácil de ver en cada esquina.

Eriol ya había desaparecido hacia un rato con una misteriosa bailarina de espectaculares ojos azules y el se había quedado en la barra ahogando calladamente sus penas.

Se rio de su miseria, hacia una semana había encontrado a su esposa en la cama con otro, el solo recordar los gemidos de placer desde la estancia, los gritos de jubilo y pasión le calaban en lo profundo de su ser, había decidido darle una sorpresa a Meiling decidiendo faltar por un día a la empresa y pasar una velada de lo mas romántica en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, pero sus buenas intenciones se habían ido al caño cuando la vio retorcerse de placer, su cabello negro desparramado en la cama con un tipejo montándola.

Cuando notaron su presencia el hombre había salido corriendo le la vivienda y ella solo lo miraba con arrepentimiento, no había querido recibir ninguna excusa y solo le había dicho que abandonara la casa, no quería regresar y encontrarla ahí.

Eriol lo había apoyado, era su mejor amigo después de todo y al ser abogado le había ayudado a realizar la disolución de su matrimonio lo antes posible, y no había querido regresar a casa.

-Porque estas solo, cariño?-Le dijo una voz tan carca del oído que le causo escalofríos, miro a la chica que se había sentado en la silla continua con una pose bastante provocativa.

Era una mujer hermosa a la vista, su cabello castaño le caía en rulos hasta los hombros, sus ojos verdes esmeralda lo miraban con coquetería y lujuria al mismo tiempo, miro su vestimenta que consistía en un entallado vestido de lentejuelas verde, del mismo tono que sus ojos, que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas y unos tacones de aguja negros.

-Esperas a alguien?- Vivió a preguntar.

-No, a nadie en especial- Tuvo que admitir.- Tengo que esperar aun amigo, no me queda de otra- Añadió con ironía, si no fuera por Eriol ni siquiera estaraia ahí, además Eriol tenia las llaves de la casa.

-Si esperas al chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que estaba contigo hace un rato vas a tener que esperar demasiado-

-Acaso has estado espiándome?-

-Algo así- Confeso- No me apeno de decir que te observe apenas llegaste-

La miro atentamente, sabia lo que se proponía, quería llevárselo a la cama, no era tonto, miro sus ojos de nuevo, aquellas lagunas le prometían un placer carnal enorme, su simple mirada le excitaba de sobre manera, sintió como ella tocaba ligeramente su muslo y le miraba de manera significativa.

Mando todo al diablo, quería a sea mujer en la cama, sentía la presión dentro de sus pantalones, así que simplemente la tomo de la mano y la llevo a uno de los privados.

Apenas cerro la puerta ella lo tomo por la camisa y comenzó a besarlo con pasión, acariciaba su cuello y cabello aferrándose a el con la creciente pasión que se desarrollaba entre ambos, pero el no se quedaba tras y aferro su cintura acercándola mas, y mostrándole al mismo tiempo el nivel de excitación en la que se encontraba.

Acariciaba sus piernas de arriba a bajo y aprovecho la cercanía de la pared para pagarla contra ella y cargarla, sus piernas le rodearon rápidamente y se aferraban a su cintura evitando caer.

Cuando se tomaron un segundo para recuperar el aliento ella le miro a los ojos y soltó una sencilla pregunta.

-Como te llamas?-

-Shaoran y tu?- Ella no contesto inmediatamente, se acerco a su oído y después de morder un poco su lóbulo le susurro.

-Sakura-

Finge que te importo un poco

que me pones atención

finge que estas escuchando

a este humilde servidor

finge que me conocieras

que no eres unas noche mas

Después de eso ninguno agrego mas, los besos se reanudaron y las caricias iban en aumento.

Vendedora de caricias

ayúdame a olvidarla

que esta noche estoy muy solo

hoy no quiero recordarla

no no no

Fue solo por un momento que el recuerdo de su esposa, o ex-esposa, le vino a la mente, recordó algunos momentos de su vida en los que habían sido felices, mas sin embargo fue un pequeño gemido de su acompañante lo que lo regreso a la realidad.

Vendedora de caricias

quédate media hora mas

que esta noche estoy muy solo

y no me quiero suicidar

La observo atentamente, su respiración ahora agitaba le daba un aire completamente seductor y sus ojos le miraban ya oscurecidos por el deseo y por un solo instante deseo que aquello fuera real.

Finge que soy importante

que soy todo para ti

finge que me quieres mucho

que conmigo eres feliz

finge que soñamos juntos

con estrellas sobre el mar

La desesperación era tanta ya que la guio a la cama aun cargándola, la dejo sobre ella y fue consiente de cómo le traba de quitar la camisa y el pantalón así que la dejo ser, cuando solo le quedo una única prenda encima, o sea su bóxer, ella se tiro de nuevo en la cama, incitándole a seguir y eso hizo.

Vendedora de caricias

ayúdame a olvidarla

que esta noche estoy muy solo

y yo no quiero recordarla

no no no

No la desvistió inmediatamente, se acerco a su boca y beso solo la comisura de sus labios, pero no se quedo ahí si no que fue bajando, beso su cuello con habilidad y succiono en los lugares indicados haciéndola gemir con fervor.

Vendedora de caricias

quédate media hora mas oye

que esta noche estoy muy solo

y no me quiero suicidar

no no

Beso hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos y alzándola solo un poco bajo lentamente el cierre del vestido, cuando este dejo de ocultar sus pechos hasta casi llegar a la cintura detuvo su avance, y solo le importaron aquellos pechos desnudos que se alzaban frente a el.

Finge que esto no es lo mismo

que es diferente a los demás

finge que no te has cansado

de este tonto trovador

finge que yo soy tu todo

y que no existe nada mas

nada mas nada mas

Tomo uno rápidamente con su boca sacándole un gemido mas a la chica, ella le acaricio la cabeza y revolvía sus cabellos, como diciéndole que continuara. Sin embargo con eso no fue suficiente para ninguno, así que con una de sus manos comenzó a subir la parte inferior del vestido llegando al interior de sus piernas.

Vendedora de caricias

ayúdame a olvidarla, a olvidarla

que esta noche estoy muy solo

y yo no quiero no recordarla

no no no

La ropa que aun descansaba sobre sus cuerpos se fue al olvido, las caricias aumentaron de nivel y los gemidos llenaron la habitación.

Vendedora de caricias

ayúdame a olvidarla, a olvidarla

que esta noche estoy muy solo

y yo no quiero no recordarla

no no no

Vendedora de caricias

quédate media hora, media hora, media hora mas

que esta noche estoy muy solo

y no me quiero suicidar

no no no no no

Se llego a preguntar con cuantos hombres había estado antes que el, pero nos le presto la atención debida, para ellos solo el estar juntos era suficiente, Eriol quedo en el pasado y no recordó sus penas por el reto de la noche.

Que esta noche estoy muy solo

y no me quiero suicidar

no no no no no

No lo costo para nada relatarle a esa chica sus problemas, ella le entendía y le consolaba de una forma en que solo ella podía, aquel burdel dejo de ser un edificio de mala muerte y se convirtió en su salvación, junto a aquella flor de cerezo que esperaba todas las noches con aquella sonrisa coqueta y fiera pasión.

Que esta noche estoy tan solo

y no me quiero suicidar

no no no no no

Que esta noche estoy muy solo

y ella no va a regresar

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

Bien! Aquí termina, que les pareció?...mmm… si se que algunos me dirán algo de que porque no continúe con el lemmon o cosas así pero entiéndanme es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto y no tengo el suficiente valor (o imaginación n/n) para escribir algo mas elaborado.

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, peticiones serán bien recibidos.

Atte: Tubasa-chan n_n


End file.
